Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with existing apparatus and methods for lifting tall heavy structures such as chemical reactor vessels. Typically a reactor vessel, which may weigh hundreds to thousands of tons, will be transported on heavy lift multi-axle carriers in a horizontal position to near the installation site. The reactor vessel must then be lifted into an upright position and permanently installed on its pad. Due to the extreme weight of the reactor vessel, specialized heavy lift cranes that are rated for the weight of the vessel must be employed to lift the vessel into an upright position. Problematically, cranes rated for the weight of the lift may not be available or may not exist for particularly heavy loads including specialized petrochemical reactor vessels.
Provided herein are novel lifting mechanisms that permit lifting of heavy loads that exceed the weight rating of the cranes to be employed.